Too Soon
by Zyalea
Summary: Yeah yeah, crappy title... Anyway: After experiencing a tragic event, Grim and Mandy receive thoughts they had never considered before... will things ever be back to normal?Much more complex and enjoyable then the summary makes it sound. Hopefully.
1. An Unexpected Tragedy

**I hope you _Billy and Mandy _readers out there will enjoy this fan fic, I came up with the idea for it while watching an episode of _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_ that had absolutely nothing to do with this story. Nyeh-heh. **

**Feel free to give me advice if you think the story could be better, and flames are welcome, because mostly I'll just laugh at you. :)**

* * *

It was a day just like any other day for the people of Endsville. The weather was warm, the kids were enjoying their weekend, and woodland creatures got run over by drunkards.

An infamous being basked in the sun, contented with his time alone and a glass of lemonade resting on the table beside him. The skeletal figure rested on a lawn chair in the backyard of the residence one of his two captors lived in. He wore nothing to conceal his bones, a grin plastered on his face as the sun cast warmth over his body. The super-natural creature was glad to get away from his 'friends', Billy and Mandy, for a while; ever since that fateful day he met them, he barely ever had a moment to himself.

"MANDY!! C'mon, PLEASE give it back!!" A sobbing voice interrupted the Grim Reaper's silence, his smile becoming a frown.

"It's stupid. And I'm going to play MY game." A monotone voice answered back, the conflict taking place inside the house.

"B-B-B-BUT" The male voice paused as the boy sniffed, "I was playing Pat The Baker first"

Grim grumbled, sitting up and turning his head to view the back of the house. Did those two brats have to be so loud?

"Too bad," His older companion answered, the sound of flesh-on-flesh emitting from the white-painted house. Grim's curiosity and annoyance getting the better of him, the skeleton stood from the chair, a black robe appearing on his body in an instant as Grim worked some simple magic. He trudged towards the house, his brow furrowed, fists clenched.

Entering through the back door, Grim peered inside the orange living room to see a small boy reaching for a disc that a girl was holding above her head, her vacant hand sinking into the boy's overlarge pink nose in an attempt to keep him away. The young blonde paid no attention to the entrance of the dark creature; however the tanner boy saw it as a chance to gain possession of his video game back.

Pulling away from his best friend, the red-hated boy jabbed an accusing finger in the direction of the brightly-dressed girl. "GRIIIIM!!" The boy cried, "Mandy stoled my Pat The Baker game!! Tell her to give it back!!"

Mandy merely rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, the disc still clutched in her left hand. "Dweeb, it's a stupid game in the first place. Get over it." She lowered her dark eyebrows, staring at him.

Grim opened his jaws; an angry emotion ready to allow itself to be known, but unfortunately a squeaky sob spoke up before the Reaper could.

"It is NOT a stupid game!!" Tears rolled down Billy's face, thick green fluid seeping from his nostrils. He sniffed, wiping his nose with his blue-stripped white shirt's sleeve.

"Whatever. I just want to play President Evil." Mandy, still confiscating Billy's game, walked over to the game station in front of the television.

Billy turned to look up at Grim for help, his eyes wide and a pleading expression on his face. Grim raised an eyebrow, biting his lip. Why would Billy think that he could get his game back?? This was MANDY they were dealing with!

The small boy wrapped his arms around Grim, squeezing his undead buddy in agony. "GRI-IM!!" He moaned, "I want my game baaaack!"

"Why are you asking him?" Mandy questioned, eyes glued to the television screen as she turned it on using the remote control. "It's me who has your stupid game."

"Mandy, I tink you should at least give da game back if you're not gunna let him play it." Grim reasoned, still in Billy's grasp. "It's only fair." His dark voice was thick with a Jamaican accent.

Mandy gave little to almost no reaction, sitting down in front of the TV. "He's getting to that age where dumb little kiddy games are supposed to get boring, don't you think?" The young girl retorted, keeping the disc safely beside her.

"It's not a dumb little kiddy game!" Billy argued, growing angry. "And how would you know anyway?? You've never even played it!!"

"Duh," Mandy replied dully, "It's obvious that the game's stupid by just looking at it."

Grim cringed as Billy's grip tightened around him. "Mandy, come on now, it's really not your problem if he plays games like dat anyway."

"It is if he persists to play it at my house." She replied without hesitation, for once taking the time to steal a glance at Grim.

Pouting, Billy released Grim and sat on the floor. He eyed his Pat The Baker game next to Mandy longingly, his legs spread out as he leaned on his arms positioned behind him.

Grim frowned, his view switching from Mandy to Billy. Sighing, Grim tried once more for the sake of the young boy at his feet. "Mandy, he's never really caused you a problem before. I don't get why you're actin' so odd, but just give the game back to Billy."

"Fine," Mandy spat, putting the game she was playing on pause. She turned around to face Grim and Billy, picking up the disc. "You want it?? Here, go get it." The dark-minded girl chucked the game out of her window, a small clink indicating that it had landed in the road.

"MY GAME!!" Billy exclaimed, jumping to his feet and sprinting out of the house. Grim shook his head, not expecting Mandy to use that method of giving Billy back his game. But of course, what else could he have expected?

The cloaked skeleton decided to return to the backyard to relax with what time he may have left to do so, leaving Mandy by herself in the living room.

He had only reached the backdoor when the sound of screeching brakes and a thud sounded from in front of Mandy's house.

* * *

**Yes... this is definitely far from what an episode would be like... well, maybe... heh, you'll just have to wait for the ending to get what I mean. :****P**


	2. Forever Altered

**Reviewing Replies: :P tank you all fer reading! I can personally tell you that these first few chapters are going to suck, so just hang in there... until... the fourth or third chapter... whichever one it is. **

**Biskuits: Oh, uh, no... There's no dying of Billy in this ficcy! None at all! Nope. No deadness.**

**P.S.: Please excuse the crappy way I invented for him to die. Er, I mean... _it_ to die. Yeah. No specified gender. :)**

**Sarah Pixen: Hehe, glad you want more. Too bad this chapter is unfortunately short D: Sorry, I just suck. Well, enjoy the suspense and crap anyway! Mua-ha!**

* * *

Grim arrived to the front of Mandy's house in haste, wondering what had happened. He found Mandy already there, facing the road where a truck was stopped right in front of her house. He swallowed, view darting to glimpse the small Pat The Baker disc not too far from the scene. If Grim had had a heart, it would've skipped a beat when he saw the limp body lying underneath the truck.

"My fault... was it my fault?" Grim's attention was diverted as the mumbled words reached his ears, gaze dropping to Mandy.

He drifted closer to her, a bony hand placing itself gently on her shoulder. He didn't reply, knowing that it was the thrown disc that had lured Billy into the road; the disc thrown by Mandy.

Why wasn't he happy? Grim had sometimes even wished for the death of Billy and Mandy, in hopes that he would return to the Underworld. Why was he experiencing heart-wrenching emotions, pains? He had spent so much time with the two kids... he almost felt responsible for the poor boy's misfortune.

"Stupid, stupid Billy..." Mandy continued to mumble, glaring at the truck. "Stupid truck... stupid Pat The Baker..." Grim was surprised to feel Mandy shaking underneath his touch, never expecting Mandy to act this way even if someone very close to her were to die. It certainly wasn't like her.

The skeleton felt a twinge of love, a fatherly emotion weaving into him. Grim put his arm around Mandy, pulling her close to him. "It's okay, Mandy... it wasn't your fault." He said softly to calm the girl, hating to see her like this.

Closing her eyes tightly, the girl swallowed. "Bring. Him. Back." She uttered, Grim understanding what she meant instantly.

He hesitated, not wanting to tell her the truth. "I... I can't... once their dead... I really can't do anything about their condition."

Mandy did not respond, only tore herself away from Grim and ran inside her house, slamming the door behind her. Grim sighed, watching her go. He knew he should leave her alone now, she needed time to think. The skeleton kept his view away from the road, drifting down the sidewalk to be alone himself, pretending not to hear the approaching sirens.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize if anyone is out of character. Grim IS going to be more passionate in this story than he probably really would be in an episode, and if you don't like it... uh... then oh well. Just don't read this then. :)**


	3. What To Do

**ACCCK!!! Guys, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC. Billy does die!! Now I'm the one who feels stupid... :P I guess I should've been more descriptive about WHO died there, then... I just thought it was obvious, but I'm the author, so OF COURSE it's obvious. God I feel so stupid.**

**Fan: Thanks for the cool review! :)**

**Biskuits: Yes, exactly what I thought when I was writing this fic thingy. You know Grim loves the kids. He just does. :P**

**PG: Wow, that's awesome to hear! MY petty writing has touched someone... and here I thought that this fic was kind of dull. Heh, thanks for reading!!**

**

* * *

**

It had been days, and Grim had yet to return to Endsville.

The skeleton sat in a small bar located in the Underworld, his hands cradling his head as he stared blankly at the wall. The place was illuminated with red-tinted lights, the building dark and eerie. Undead creatures hung out at the bar, talking amongst each other. A few stared in the direction of the Grim Reaper, conversing quietly about the dark being.

"You alright, Grim?" A screechy voice asked, the zombie bartender standing across the thin table from him.

Grim didn't even look up, he only dropped his head onto the stand, hiding his skull with his arms.

The bartender paused, his one eye examining the sorrowful creature. "Uh, whatever happened to those mortals you were enslaved by?" The zombie couldn't help but stifle a laugh. By now most if not all of the Underworld knew about Grim's lost bet, the Reaper becoming a joke amongst the undead.

"I don't want to talk about it." Grim mumbled, almost everyone in the bar silencing to listen in on the conversation.

"If you're not going to talk about it, what are you going to do?" The bartender asked slyly, hoping perhaps he could get the story out of his acquaintance.

A suspenseful silence built up in the room, all eyes on Grim, who still had his head down. The Reaper lifted his skull slowly, peering over his arms with narrowed eye sockets. He stood up, extending a hand in which a powerful scythe appeared in a pillar of smoke. Grim glanced at the bartender stiffly, "I'll do what I have to." With those final words, the  
Grim Reaper disappeared in an instant, leaving nothing behind to show that he was ever there.

* * *

_Why do I care? I never cared when I pushed that oaf into another dimension, sure that I would never see him again... _

Mandy was lying on her bed, her room dark with no electricity powering the lamps and the shades drawn over the windows. She stared at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach as she had been most of the time for the past week. The pink bed sheets covering the mattress were unclean and sloppily placed, not that Mandy cared. The depressed girl had lost most interests she used to have, including eating; ever since one of the only people she could call a friend was killed.

_It was all my fault... but even at court they announced it was an accidental death. But it WAS my fault... I unintentionally murdered my best friend. _Mandy rolled over on her bed, burying her face into her tear-stained pillow. She kept saying this to herself, saying it over and over, but it didn't help the situation. Nothing would. Nothing would bring back Billy.

The silence in the dark bedroom was broken as a soft knock sounded on the door, an equally soft voice following. "Mandy...? Can I come in?" The bearer of the deep voice didn't wait for an answer, the doorknob turning slowly as the door creaked forward.

An empty eye socket peered into the room, a bony hand pushing the door in to allow the figure inside. Slipping into the room, the cloaked skeleton closed the door silently behind him, leaning on it as he looked Mandy over. "Er... are you okay?" He asked, unsure of what else to say, although it was pretty obvious that she wasn't okay.

Mandy shifted, facing the wall away from Grim. She bent her legs up under her chin, wrapping her arms around them and closing her eyes. Grim drifted over to the bed, hesitating slightly before slowly sitting down. Sighing, Grim swallowed, putting his hand gently on her arm. "Mandy, I know that... that Billy's death has-"

Immediately after those words Grim was interrupted as Mandy swiftly turned over, slapping Grim's hand away. She glared at Grim, staring at him long and hard before speaking. "Get out." She growled, shaking. "NOW."

Intimidated by the young girl, Grim stood up hastily, stumbling to the door and obeying Mandy's demand.

Walking away from the house, Grim watched the ground moving underneath him. Mandy couldn't possibly stay locked up in her room forever... and why wouldn't she talk to him? Can't she face the fact that the dim-witted young boy they knew and even cared about was gone?

When Grim looked up, he realized he had ended up in front of Billy's house. The skeleton's gaze fixed onto the window he knew looked out from the bedroom he used to sleep in along with Billy. Grim had trouble keeping his sorrow inside as he looked at the window, his grip around his scythe tightening.

Grim's expression faded away instantly, being replaced by a startled look as something bluish flashed by the window. Curious, Grim left the sidewalk and floated through the air up to the small pane, wondering what would be in the small boy's room. He peered inside, squinting to see through the darkness. Unable to make out much, Grim wedged his fingers underneath the frame of the window, pushing it up with little effort. The second Grim poked his head into the house, two arms wrapped around his head, pulling him in before he had a chance to cry out in surprise.


	4. The Dim Witted Ghost

**PG: Heh heh, thanks for the not-put-downer thing :P Ah yes, I was hoping it wouldn't be completely obvious who it was that pulled Grim through the window. :) **

* * *

After being yanked through the window, Grim found himself being dragged into a set of arms, his head being pushed against a soft, slightly squishy substance.

"Oh Grim, I thought I'd never see you again!!" A familiar voice squealed, Grim flailing to free himself from the strong clasp he was forced to be in.

"Who-?! Leggo!" Grim gasped, astonishingly being released right after his words were said. He fell backwards, supporting himself with outstretched arms behind him. He barely had a spare moment to breathe before the being –whatever it was- threw itself onto him, knocking the skeleton completely to the floor. Recovering quickly from the knock-down, Grim peered at the someone that was once again holding him in a tight embrace, their arms wrapped around his ribs. Grim's eyes widened, recognizing the boy who held him.

"BILLY?!" Grim exclaimed, amazement and disbelief tinting his voice. The small boy who held the skeleton dearly looked up at Grim, a smile stretching from ear-to-ear underneath his pink nose. That, however, led Grim to notice a little something he had never seen before in the young child.

Grim sat up, allowing the kid to remain clinging to him. "Billy, why are you... transparent?" Grim questioned, concerned.

Billy shrugged, looking down at his seemingly half-there self. "Ter-ends-purr-ant?"

The cold truth of the situation finally slipped inside of Grim's hollow cranium, displaying a sympathetic look as he watched Billy. Billy only smiled, still hugging his friend. Grim swallowed, realizing Billy didn't exactly know he was dead. Did he have to be the one to tell him? And... and why was Billy a ghost, still residing in the mortal realm?

"Grim, where's Mandy?" Billy asked, releasing his friend at long last and glancing around as if to spot the devilish girl. That brought yet another worry into Grim's head; _What was he going to do about Mandy?_

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Grim asked Billy, trying to make his tone happy-ish.

"Okay!" Billy nodded vigorously, wishing to see the friends he hadn't seen in over a week now.

Grim offered a crooked grin, staring at Billy who stared back at him. The Reaper would've stood up already, but the small boy on his lap prevented him from doing so. "Uh, Billy? We're going to have to move if you want to see her."

Billy blinked, his smile fading. "You mean _leave_ my room?" He asked, slightly trembling.

"Er... yes, to get to Mandy's house, which requires leavin' your room." Grim replied, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Billy shook his head, "No no no no no no no!! I can't leave my room!" Billy blurted, suddenly appearing frightened.

"And why not?" Grim asked, assuming the answer was some idiotic excuse Billy had cooked up using his wild imagination.

Shaking, Billy's eyes widened, looking up at Grim. He clasped his hands together, biting his lower lip nervously. Finally, Billy merely shook his head. "I don't know why," the ghost explained, "but it's scary..."

Not quite understanding, Grim stood up, Billy falling off his lap and onto the floor. "Hmm..." He glanced out the window, scratching his skull in thought. "Perhaps, since you are a ghost and there's something keeping you from being sent to wherever you ought to be, your-"

"What?" Billy interjected, confused. "A ghost?? Where? I can't see it!" The boy looked around fretfully, thinking that Grim was talking to something he couldn't see.

Grim sighed, dropping the matter. "Never mind. Time to go to Mandy's- and don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you after we leave your room."

Upon Grim's mentioning of him leaving his own room, Billy shuddered, forgetting about his previous questioning. Grim cracked a smile in attempt to comfort the boy, and extended a hand. Billy grinned toothily, grabbing hold of Grim's offered hand with both of his own.

* * *

**Bleh, those first few chapters are blechy. The last chapters coming up are better :) By the way, this is going to be a pretty short story-- only six chapters long. Oh well. It's cheesy anyway. :P**


	5. Reunited

_I gotta get over this... why am I being so weak?? This is so stupid!! _Mandy growled in her mind, glaring at the ceiling. Her fists clenched the wrinkled blanket underneath her, the girl still lying on the bed where Grim had last left her. Mandy wanted to tear herself from the bed, go outside, and pretend that Billy's death never occurred. She sighed, only wishing she had the will power to do so.

A knock on her bedroom door soon brought Mandy out of her personal thoughts, her eyeballs snapping over to glance at it through the corner of her view. "Go away, bonehead." Mandy mumbled, assuming it was her paranormal friend come again.

Outside the door, Grim and Billy stood still holding each other's hands, the small ghost no longer trembling. Grim, after hearing Mandy's rejection to his visitation, looked down at Billy. "Well," He began, taking a breath, "go on in and talk to her."

Billy felt his ghostly hand drop as Grim released it. "But she just said to go away." Billy whined softly, eyes on the door.

Grim shook his head, "She _needs_ to talk to you, Billy."

Mandy furrowed her eyebrows, hearing the creak of her door as it eased open. "I told you, I don't want to talk!" She snapped, eyelids refusing to lift and allow her to see.

Billy walked in, pouting. "But Grim says I needs to talk to you." He explained, Grim closing the door behind Billy.

Eyelids instantaneously fluttering open, Mandy gaped at the sight of Billy in surprise. The girl quickly shook the expression off, sitting up on her bed. As much as she tried, she couldn't replace her more-than-interested look on her with the usual stone face, eyes looking the ghost over. "Billy, how are you... I saw your body... you can't be..."

Billy, confused, merely tilted his head in response to Mandy's jumbled words. Unable to contain her feelings inside herself any longer, Mandy jumped off the bed and stepped towards Billy, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Billy blinked, certainly not expecting such an action from Mandy. Despite Mandy's irregular behavior, Billy returned the hug, his arms embracing around the girl's waist. Their small bodies were pressed together, each holding the other in a affectionate reunion.

Just as the touching moment had begun, however, it ended as Mandy pulled away and slapped Billy across the face. The stunned boy collapsed onto the ground at the girl's feet, his tongue flopping out.

As Billy recovered, Mandy watched him with an angry expression on her façade. "You're so stupid! Do you know that? I knew your thick-headed skull would get you killed someday."

Billy struggled to his feet, rubbing his cheek. "Huh? Killed?" He questioned, glimpsing Mandy before almost falling again.

Mandy paused, eyes narrowing. "Yes, Billy. Why else would you be a ghost?" Obviously the young girl had figured that since Billy was VERY cold and slightly transparent, he was a ghost, and assumed Grim had somehow gotten him safely to their realm.

"I'm a ghost?" Billy asked, utterly confused. He looked down at himself, scratching his head.

"You didn't know you were a ghost?" Mandy said blandly, giving Billy a look of irritation.

"I guess that _does_ explain why I could walk right through my bed..."

Rolling her eyes, Mandy sighed. "I really do NOT know why I missed you..."

While Mandy shook her head, gaze at her feet, Billy smiled. "I know why I missed you."

For once the boy sounded at least slightly intelligent, Mandy ceasing the motion of her head and looking up at him, waiting for him to continue.

Billy stepped closer to Mandy, and to her astonishment took her hand in his. "Because you're my **bestest** friend." Although Billy had added an unnecessary suffix to a word, it was still one of the most- if not THE most- sweetest things Billy had ever said to Mandy.

Outside of the now silent room, a cloaked skeleton leaned against the door, smiling.

* * *

**Just so you all understand, this is NOT a Billy/Mandy romance. They just happened to have a nice FRIENDLY moment together. Alone. In a bedroom. :) **

**They're entitled to have their moments, aren't they? **


	6. Happy Ending Or Is It?

**Review Reply Thingies:**

**PG- Heh heh, thanks for the appreciation :P Actually, I have had the whole story typed up for quite a while- I just posted two thingies quickly because I knew the internet was spazzing and, unsurprisingly, the internet was down on my computer for A LONG time... until today, which is the day I'm uploading this chapter. :)**

**Biskuits- Yay, I'm glad you took that moment thingy the right way. Hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

**Hope you all like this conclusion, and I know this story was short, but I didn't have much time to revise it and make it better because of school and limited computer access and all that stuff. **

**Yeah, and there were some REALLY cheesy/corny parts, but whatever. I like the huggings. :)**

* * *

"You don't even remember the day you died?" Mandy asked Billy, the two sitting side-by-side on her bed.

Billy shook his head, still having a hard time believing he was no longer living. "I don't even feel dead!" He watched the girl beside him, his feet hanging off the side of the mattress. Mandy was looking down at the floor, a silence stretching out between the two.

"Well, at least we have time for goodbyes." Mandy broke the silence finally, glancing up at Billy.

The boy nodded, "I wonder what's it gonna be like wherever I go."

The two were both a little different in personalities at this moment, emotions and recent events causing them both to change.

Mandy examined Billy for a long time, the boy feeling slightly uneasy underneath her gaze. Her expression hardened, forehead furrowing. "I'm coming with you." She stated darkly, Billy blinking in incomprehension.

"Huh?" The oblivious boy asked, eyes following Mandy as she hopped from the bed.

"You heard me," She said, pulling open a drawer next to her bed and looking through it. "I'm _coming with you._"

"MANDY! Don't even think about it!" The door was slammed against the wall as Grim burst in, overhearing the girl. "I've already lost one of you, and-"

"Why would you care, Grim?" Mandy snapped, cutting Grim off. "All the time you've been with us, I've only been hearing you complain and go on about how much you hate us. Won't you be happy to get rid of us? Haven't you been happy before when you _thought_ you got rid of us??"

Grim fumbled for words at the girl's argument, bony fingers tapping against each other. Billy, still completely lost, glanced from Grim to Mandy, silently waiting for something to happen between the two.

Sighing, Grim closed his eyes, pulling his thoughts together. He placed a hand on his head, parting his jaws. "Mandy, you don't understand. You, both of you," He gestured to Billy, eyelids lifting slowly, "have showed me something I never really had before. You showed me friendship, and... well; believe it or not, I DO care about you guys. You're like... like family to me." The Grim Reaper swallowed, watching Mandy nervously. One hand was still in the drawer, her wide eyes locked on Grim.

"Yay, Grim!" Billy shouted merrily, jumping off the bed and hugging Grim tightly. The embraced skeleton smiled at the boy, then looked up at Mandy. He raised an eyebrow, smiling crookedly at the still girl. Billy, still hugging his friend, followed Grim's gaze to whom he was looking at. "C'mon, Mandy!" He encouraged, holding out an arm to 'make room' for Mandy.

Both Grim and Billy watched the girl anxiously, Mandy merely staring at them with disbelief. "You guys are total freaks." She said, the corners of her lips curving up almost unnoticeably. Mandy took the few steps to reach the boys, Grim and Billy's faces brightening. Billy wrapped his arm around her, hugging now both Grim and Mandy, Grim putting his own arms around the kids. Mandy rolled her eyes as they did so, only going so far as to allow them to hug her—she made no move to return the gesture, keeping her arms to her sides.

As the three friends shared a memorable moment, a cloud of smoke erupted from mid-air, clearing to reveal a tiny winged-demon. He wore a black jacket, carrying a clipboard as he hovered above Mandy's bed. Grim, Billy, and Mandy hastily parted as they noticed the creature's presence, wondering why it was here.

The maroon-skinned demon looked up from his clipboard, his left claw adjusting the glasses over his green eyes. "I'm assuming that one is the human boy named Billy?" It questioned, pointing at the ghost standing beside the Grim Reaper. All three nodded, staring at the demon in shock. The hellish creature looked back down at his paper, sharp-pointed tail flicking around behind him. "All right, you two stand back," He demanded in a scratchy voice, raising one claw and setting his view on the young boy.

"What's going on?" Grim asked before anyone moved, crossing his arms as he peered at the demon.

He sighed in irritation, rolling his eyes. "Look, I'm just doing my job, okay? This kid wasn't supposed to die, so now I gotta give his life back."

"You mean you're going to resurrect Billy??" Mandy asked, a hopefulness tinting her monotone voice.

"Yeah yeah- time will be set back to right before the moment he died, and his death will be prevented and blah blah blah." The demon explained hurriedly as if he had done so before. "Now will ya let me get on with my work?? I got things to do, kid!"

Grim and Mandy stepped back eagerly as the demon conjured a ball of yellowish light in his claw, launching the orb into the air which emitted a warm brightness that blinded everybody in the small room.

It's NOT a stupid game!" The voice of a young boy shrieked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He stood in front of a girl holding a video game above her head, eyes transfixed upon the child with anger. The blonde softened her expression suddenly, blinking as if she didn't know where she was. The cloaked figure that the crying boy was clinging to did the same, the two exchanging glances.

Mandy lowered the game, realizing what had happened. "Here Billy, go ahead and play your game." She put the disc into the game system for him, stealing a glance at their Grim Reaper friend before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Billy sniffed up all the snot that had escaped his nose, releasing the skeleton and plopping himself down in front of the television, smiling as he started the game. Grim hesitated, glancing from Billy to the door of the kitchen. He looked at his hands, baffled with what had just occurred, then decided to follow Mandy. He found her sitting at the table, view aimed downwards.

"Well, we have Billy back." The young girl said without looking at Grim. He nodded, taking a seat across from her.

"Yep... but that doesn't mean that everything is back to the way it was." His statement caused Mandy to look up at him, her head supported by her arm resting on the table.

The two stared at each other for quite some time, only the soft background noise coming from Billy's game preventing the room from being completely silent.

"It never happened." Mandy stated gravely, getting to her feet and walking stiffly out of the kitchen.

Grim sighed, smiling. He couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that they would never forget the past few days that never happened, and stood up to join the children in the living room.


End file.
